


Lazy Days

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [18]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Snow Storms, Teasing, T’Challa just doing what he wants to Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T’Challa and Erik are stuck in a New York hotel room for at least an extra day due to the weather. T’Challa quickly finds a way to cure is boredom by playing with Erik’s body.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: Lose Control [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219835
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Happy Reading!

“Yes, I see.” T’Challa said into the cell phone as he looked out of the window their New York City suite. “Keep me updated. Thank you.” He finished the call and pressed the end button. He sighed as he looked out of the window at the New York City skyline. A normally beautiful sight, but T’Challa never saw the beauty in snow. It was cold, wet, and got in the way of travel. Speaking of which, they would be stuck in New York for at least another night.

“It’s stormin’ out there. Even wit our tech, we ain’t getting out of here.” N’Jadaka’s voice rang out behind him. T’Challa nodded as he continued to stare out of the window. He looked down at the streets and saw them covered in snow. The normally busy streets were pretty empty, he only saw a few taxis struggling to make it up the street. 

“Even if we could fly, no one could drive us to the airport in this weather.” T’Challa added. He just got off the phone with their phone with their pilot. They took one of their Wakanda airships but even with their advanced technology, they couldn’t take off in this type of weather. Wakandan airships weren’t equipped to fly in a snow storm because it never snowed in Wakanda. It wasn’t something T’Challa even considered when the airships were recently redesigned. He would have to get with Shuri to see if she could fix this issue. 

“So, we stuck in New York.” N’Jadaka stated. “Well...at least it’ll be a relaxing day.” He added, looking on the bright side. 

T’Challa took one last look at the snow before turning away from the window. His eyes ran over N’Jadaka as he laid on the large bed. He was wearing a white tank top and light yellow silk panties that showed off a little cheek. He was holding a rather large book in his hand that he bought in the hotel gift shop last night and his gold frame glasses slipped down his nose as he read his book. T’Challa raised his eyebrow as he took in the sight. He would rather be in Wakanda at the palace, but he had N’Jadaka in a bed, with barely any clothes on, all to himself. They had no work to do, so he knew they would be uninterrupted for the rest of the day. The location wasn’t ideal, but everything else was in his favor.

“You are right.” T’Challa said as he moved over toward the bed. “We can have a lazy day.” He added as he moved to the bed. N’Jadaka’s legs were already slightly parted, but not enough for the king. He nudged his legs further apart as he slid up the bed, running his hands along N’Jadaka’s legs and up his thighs. He grabbed at his lover’s panties as he placed kisses on his thighs. 

“T’Challa.” N’Jadaka said his name as the man kissed up his thighs. “I’m readin’.” He said, trying to discourage the man from continuing. It was a good book and he wanted to finish it today.

“You may continue to read.” The king granted him and then placed another kiss on N’Jadaka’s thigh. “Mm, I just want to worship you.” He added and tugged on the panties. “Will you let me?” He asked. 

N’Jadaka rolled his eyes but slowly lifted his hips. He knew the black panther would rip them if he didn’t. He continued to read as T’Challa slipped the underwear off and threw them on the floor. “Aye!” N’Jadaka exclaimed as T’Challa grabbed him and started to adjust his position. “If you had said somethin’, I woulda moved.” N’Jadaka explained. 

“I did not want to interrupt your reading.” T’Challa explained as he bent N’Jadaka’s legs so his hole was on display. N’Jadaka reached out and grabbed the pillows to put under his back, so he was propped up more. He could read better like this instead of being flat on his back.

T’Challa had all day, so he took his time. He took N’Jadaka’s left leg, kissing and licking up toward the thigh. He left a few marks before moving on to the right leg and doing the same. He licked his lips before dipping lower so he could place his lips at N’Jadaka’s hole. He didn’t hear N’Jadaka moan or feel his hips move as he swirled his tongue over his entrance. He pulled back to look up at the man still engrossed in his book. T’Challa smirked before going back to work with his tongue. He’d make sure to have the man screaming his name before this was all over.

* * *

“Fuck…” N’Jadaka finally broke, the book falling out of his hand and onto the floor. He closed his eyes as T’Challa’s fingers and tongue worked at his hole. N’Jadaka knew T’Challa had been playing with him for over thirty minutes. He was so worked up, his cock was harder than it ever had been and he didn’t appreciate T’Challa’s teasing. The man would savagely attack his prostate with his fingers, bringing him close to the edge, before pulling away. He was tired of being played with. “When you gon’ stop playin’, Nigga.” N’Jadaka groaned as T’Challa’s finger curled and pressed against his sweet spot.

T’Challa smirked as he looked up at his lover. The man finally dropped the book and gave into him. “Hm, we have all day.” T’Challa reasoned. “I could do this for another hour or so.”

“Nigga, no.” N’Jadaka groaned. “I can’t take no mo teasin’. I wanna fuck.” He explained and felt T’Challa kiss his hole again. “Ah!” He moaned as T’Challa’s tongue licked a quick circle around his hole before pulling back. 

“You want me inside you?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka quickly nodded. “I cannot hear you, N’Jadaka.”

“Nigga, yes.” N’Jadaka spoke as he opened his eyes and tilted his head so he could look at T’Challa. “I want dat dick in me, baby.” He pleaded and T’Challa let out a hum as if he were thinking. He wanted to fuck N’Jadaka just as much as N’Jadaka wanted him.

“I’m going to give you what you need.” The king spoke and pulled his fingers from N’Jadaka. His lover let out a groan, letting T’Challa know he was displeased with being empty. T’Challa quickly disrobed, tossing all of his clothes on the floor before grabbing at N’Jadaka’s tank top. N’Jadaka helped him get it off so the two were completely naked. Even though N’Jadaka was pretty open from his extended foreplay session, he still grabbed the lube bottle and poured a generous amount on his cock. 

“Ready?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka nodded. The king took N’Jadaka’s legs and placed them over his hips before guiding himself inside. T’Challa let out a moan as he pushed inside of his lover, he felt so good around his cock. He quickly start to thrust in and out of his lover, making sure he pressed against his prostate. “Damn, your pussy is so good.” T’Challa moaned as he moved his hips.

“Ah, shit!” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa slid inside of him. “Fuck, baby.” N’Jadaka threw his head back as T’Challa started to thrust, hitting sweet spot every time. He felt his stomach tighten and he knew he was already going to orgasm. “Ah, Fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly as his back arched and he came, coming quicker than he ever had in his life. White fluid smeared across his belly and T’Challa’s as he climaxed.

T’Challa stopped moving his hips as N’Jadaka finished, his tight heat clenching around his cock and he could see the fluid spilling between them. “I made you finish so quick.” He said, smirking down at his lover. “Nice.” He spoke and then rubbed at N’Jadaka’s thighs. “Relax, baby.” T’Challa tried to soothe him as he came down from the orgasm. 

N’Jadaka looked up at T’Challa and started laughing. “Shit, man.” He laughed and T’Challa let out some chuckles as well. “Dat was yo’ fault. You got me too worked up.” He said through laughter. T’Challa leaned down to kiss N’Jadaka as he felt N’Jadaka’s body relax around him. 

“Mm, I liked that.” T’Challa said as he straightened up and gripped N’Jadaka’s hip. “But I need you to do something for me, baby.” He said.

“What?” N’Jadaka asked as his laughter died down. 

“I need you to…” He trailed off as he snapped his hips and started thrusting again. “Cum for me, again. Fast, like the first one.”

“Oh, fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa started to fuck him again. He could feel the king’s cock sliding against his sweet spot and it made his cock twitch and his hole start to clench again. This man was gonna make him cum again. “T’Challa!” N’Jadaka yelled as he reached back to grab at the headboard. His legs shook on T’Challa’s hips as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. “Ugh, nigga, damn…” N’Jadaka moaned out.

“Relax, relax.” T’Challa spoke as he stopped his thrust. N’Jadaka was clenched so tight around him, he thought the man would cramp. “Your legs are shaking.” He stated as he rubbed N’Jadaka’s thighs. “And you feel so wet around me.” T’Challa mentioned before kissing N’Jadaka on his lips again. “You look so pretty when you cum.” He confessed as he straightened up again. “I want to see you cum again.” He said and started up his thrust.

“Wait! Ah, oh my God!” N’Jadaka yelled as T’Challa started up again, rolling his hips and knowing exactly what to do to drive him out of his mind. He reached up to grab at T’Challa’s pecs and shoulder as he felt his next orgasm coming on. “Uh, oh my-.” N’Jadaka let out a sound T’Challa had never heard before as he came for the third time. It was mix of a gargle, a moan, and maybe a scream. 

“Oh, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa moaned and looked down as he felt how wet N’Jadaka was. His lover had an anal orgasm, creamy white fluid was on his cock that made his lover so slick and wet. “You are cumming out of your ass.”

“Yo-you br-broke it.” N’Jadaka managed to get out as he came down from his orgasm. He’d come three times in less than two minutes, and was a mess. He was shaking all over and sensitive to any touch.

“Broke what?” T’Challa asked as he pulled out of N’Jadaka to get a look of his wet, gushy hole. 

“My pussy.” He answered. “Fuck, you played too much wit...yo’ tongue and fingers. You makin’ me cum so fast and...you broke it.” N’Jadaka reasoned and T’Challa let out a chuckle.

“I promise I did not break it.” T’Challa assured him. “I would not break something so excellent and good to me.” He reasoned and N’Jadaka let out a huff. He watched as his lover slid and raised up to sit on his butt. N’Jadaka ruffled his hair and let out a breath before moving his legs and getting up from the bed. “Where are you going? We are not done.” 

“Nigga, I gotta call a timeout.” N’Jadaka spoke. He walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. “Sides, Imma need food if you gon’ fuck me like that all day. Shit!” N’Jadaka explained before walking into the suite’s master bathroom and closing the door. T’Challa chuckled as he got off the bed. 

He went out of the bedroom and into the suite’s living room. The room service menu sat of the table in front of the couch. T’Challa sat down on the couch and flipped through the menu, quickly looking through it before grabbing the phone that was beside the couch on the end table. He called down to the kitchen and ordered their food. As he hung up, N’Jadaka walked into the living room. He watched as N’Jadaka crossed the room and moved to kneel between his legs. The king let out a low moan when N’Jadaka wrapped his hand around his member and stroked him.

“How long we got?” N’Jadaka asked before leaning forward and letting his tongue lap at the head of T’Challa’s cock.

“Th-Oh, damn.” T’Challa moaned as he felt N’Jadaka’s tongue on his cock. “Thirty, thirty-five minutes.” He answered. He watched N’Jadaka open his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. “N’Jadaka…” T’Challa moaned as N’Jadaka suckled as his sensitive tip, letting his tongue tease his slit, before taking more of his cock in his mouth. “Oh, fuck.” T’Challa moaned as he head fell back onto the couch, his hand coming to rest on the back of N’Jadaka’s head. 

N’Jadaka bobbed his head up and down on T’Challa’s shaft, letting his tongue run along the underside as he moved. He let his hands work the base of T’Challa’s cock, twisting and stroking, as he came the king a sloppy blowjob. He allowed his spit and T’Challa’s precum to act as lube so his hands could easily glide and work T’Challa’ cock. He hummed around the king’s cock as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Oh, Bast.” T’Challa moaned and looked down at N’Jadaka. His lover looked up at him as he continued to suck. The two watched each other more a moment, N’Jadaka pleasuring his king while T’Challa let out low moans. T’Challa’s hips had a mind of their own as they trucks up into N’Jadaka’s mouth. N’Jadaka gagged around his cock but didn’t stop sucking. T’Challa let out a breathy moan as he grabbed N’Jadaka’s dreads and started to thrust into his mouth.

N’Jadaka relaxed his throat as the king used his mouth, gagging a time or two before he became use to the movement. He loved the sounds T’Challa was making as he fucked him mouth, saying his name and letting out moans. N’Jadaka reached up to rub at the man’s thighs as his hips moved. He hummed around the king’s cock and he felt the organ twitch in his mouth. 

“Oh, oh, N’Jadaka!” T’Challa moaned loudly as he came, spilling into N’Jadaka’s mouth. He loosened his grip on N’Jadaka’s hair as he fell back onto the couch, watching his cock slipl from his lover’s mouth. N’Jadaka swallowed all of his cum before climbing onto his lap, his ass resting on his spent cock as he hugged his lover close to his chest. “You are amazing.” T’Challa confessed, letting out something in Xhosa that N’Jadaka didn’t catch.

“I know.” N’Jadaka answered before kissing T’Challa on the lips. They both smiled as they kissed one another, giving each other lazy kisses because they were both spent. T’Challa hummed into N’Jadaka’s mouth as he felt the man’s tongue slide over his own. N’Jadaka gave him one more peck before pulling back. “I’m glad you finally seein’ the light.” 

“I always saw it.” T’Challa retorted as his hands dipped lower to rub N’Jadaka’s ass. He leaned in to kiss along N’Jadaka’s shoulder and lick his claiming mark. He heard N’Jadaka let out a low moan when his tongue glided over the mark. “Is it sensitive?” He asked before licking the mark again.

N’Jadaka let out another moan at the second lick. “Only when you touch it.” He answered.

“Really?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka nodded.

“When otha people touch ma shoulder, I don’t feel anythin’.” He started. “But when you touch it...it’s like you touchin’ my dick. Feels real good.” He explained and smirked as he looked up at N’Jadaka. 

“I will remember that when we are in meetings.” T’Challa teased and N’Jadaka chuckled. 

“You gon fuck around and have me ridin’ yo’ dick in front of everyone.” N’Jadaka warned and T’Challa let out a laugh. The knock on the door interrupted their conversation. “Food here.” N’Jadaka said and slid off T’Challa’s lap. 

T’Challa got up and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed a robe and slipped it on before grabbing N’Jadaka’s. When he came out of the bedroom, he gave N’Jadaka his. “Cover up, please.”

“What if I don’t want to?” N’Jadaka challenged him as he took the robe from him.

“Then you will not get food.” T’Challa challenged back.

“...Fine cuz I’m hungry as fuck. Go get the food.” N’Jadaka said as he started to put the robe on. T’Challa smiled as he went over to the door. He opened it and allowed the man into the suite. The worker wheeled the table into the living room and asked if they needed anything else. 

“That is all. Thank you.” T’Challa said quickly before handing the worker a hundred dollar bill. He hurried the worker out of the suite before going back to the living room. N’Jadaka was naked again and taking the silver covers off the food. He used his fingers to pop a piece of fruit into his mouth. T’Challa sat next to N’Jadaka and started to the delicious food brought to them. The two didn’t realize they were that hungry until they had food in front of them. They worked up an appetite with all of the sex. T’Challa and N’Jadaka picked at the different dishes until they were satisfied. 

After they were finished eating, T’Challa and N’Jadaka went back to the bedroom to lay on the bed. T’Challa rubbed at N’Jadaka’s full belly as the other man watched the television that was hanging on the wall. A basketball game was on but T’Challa wasn’t paying attention to it. His eyes were closed as he took in N’Jadaka’s scent and made sure the man stayed pressed against him.

“You rubbin’ ma stomach like I’m pregnant.” N’Jadaka stated and T’Challa hummed. N’Jadaka’s stomach stuck out a bit because of all of the food he ate. Currently, it looked like N’Jadaka could be in early pregnancy. T’Challa knew his stomach would flatten out once all the food digested, but he noticed how his panther spirit rumbled in him at the idea of N’Jadaka having his baby. 

“Do you have something to tell me?” T’Challa joked and N’Jadaka laughed.

“Yeah, we havin’ a food baby.” N’Jadaka responded and it was T’Challa’s turn to laugh. T’Challa pressed a kiss to N’Jadaka’s temple and his lover returned to watching the basketball game, T’Challa continued to rub at his stomach as they watched.

* * *

T’Challa’s eyes shot open when he heard a noise in the suite. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep. He looked out of the window and noticed it was dark now. T’Challa reached over to grab N’Jadaka but the bed was empty. He quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom, but he was not in the room. T’Challa then sat and listened for the noise. He quickly realized it was running water. 

The Black Panther moved of the bed and over to the bathroom. He quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom to see N’Jadaka standing in the large shower. The glass wasn’t foggy, so he knew N’Jadaka hadn’t been in their long. He licked his lips as he watched the water cascade down N’Jadaka’s back and over his round butt. He made his way over to the shower and quietly slid the door back to join N’Jadaka in the shower. 

N’Jadaka smirked when he felt hands grab his hips. “You quick.” N’Jadaka chuckled. “I just got in here.”

“Mm, I heard the water running.” T’Challa answered before leaning down to kiss his claim mark. N’Jadaka let out a moan as T’Challa started to suck and then nip at the mark. 

“Shoulda never told you how it felt.” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa’s tongue lapped at the mark. “You gon’ teased me now.”

“I have no intention of teasing you tonight.” T’Challa answered as his hands went lower to grab N’Jadaka’s butt. He slipped a finger between his cheeks and used the water the water as lube to push his finger inside. “How are you this tight already?” T’Challa asked as his finger started to move. He figured with all of there play today, N’Jadaka would still be loose. T’Challa pushed a second finger inside his lover and heard him moan.

“I keep it tight fo’ you, daddy.” N’Jadaka answered as he pushed back onto T’Challa’s fingers. He heard the man behind him growl at his comment and N’Jadaka smirked at his reaction. “Oh, shit.” He moaned as T’Challa’s fingers found his sweet spot. N’Jadaka gasped and brought his hands up to press against the tiled wall when he felt another finger slip inside of him. He felt T’Challa’s mouth kiss along his neck as his fingers worked him open, sucking marks into his neck that he knew would last for a few days. He pushed back on his fingers with a roll of his hips. “Fuck me, T.” He begged.

T’Challa pulled his fingers from N’Jadaka and patted him on the ass. “Turn around.” He ordered and N’Jadaka turned to face him. “Put your arms around my neck.” He said and N’Jadaka did as he was told. T’Challa placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips and picked him up. His lover wrapped his legs around his waist as he used one hand to guide his cock into him.

“Fuck…” N’Jadaka moaned as he felt T’Challa enter him. He closed his eyes as his head tilted back and laid against the tiled wall. He started to move his hips and T’Challa grabbed his hips and helped him bounce on his dick. T’Challa growled into his ear and that made a shiver run up his spine. The black panther fucked him hard against the wall, strong strokes hitting his prostate with every movement. N’Jadaka tilted his head forward and buried his head in T’Challa’s neck, letting out moans and gasp as T’Challa pleasured him. He opened his mouth to nip at T’Challa’s shoulder, biting the man as his nails dug into his biceps.

T’Challa let out a loud moan when he felt N’Jadaka’s teeth sink into his shoulder. He could feel the man’s nails scratching at his skin as he pressed deeper inside him. He pressed his mouth to his claim mark and N’Jadaka moaned loudly into his ear. “Fuck, just like that.” His lover instructed him and T’Challa continued to move how N’Jadaka liked. He could feel his hole tightening around him. “Fuck, you makin’ me cum.” N’Jadaka moaned out and T’Challa pressed his mouth to the mark on his shoulder, licking it to send N’Jadaka over the edge. He felt his body stiffen as he came around his cock. T’Challa sped up his thrust to chase his own orgasm. N’Jadaka was whispering dirty words into his ear and telling him to cum.

“N’Jadaka!” He moaned loudly before cumming inside of his lover. He breathed heavily as he held onto N’Jadaka to keep him in place. He felt N’Jadaka peppering his shoulder and neck with kisses as he unwrapped his legs from around his waist. T’Challa carefully pulled out of N’Jadaka and gently placed him down. N’Jadaka chuckled as T’Challa placed him down. 

“You cleanin’ me up.” He stated and T’Challa nodded.

“Of course.”

The couple quickly cleaned up and moved back into the bedroom, cuddling up in their big bed and falling asleep. 

The next morning, T’Challa awoke to find the snow storm still raging outside. He smirked as he turned over to look at a sleeping N’Jadaka. “Another day in New York.” He said to himself before kissing at N’Jadaka’s neck. 

He was going to have fun waking him up.


End file.
